65 Ways To Piss Sesshomaru Off
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: Just as the title says! I am not responsible for any Ingres, Deaths, Death Threats, or Emotional/Mental Pain caused by you acting one of these out. R


AN: For all you Sesshomaru fans don't get angry it's simply for laughs! I think He's great and all but, personally I like Inuyasha better! Neway, enjoy XD

1,) Stalk Him

2,) Tell the fan girls were he lives.

3,) Call him Sesshy or Fluffy

4,) Ask him if he plays fetch.

5,) Throw sticks at him to see if he'll chase after them, if he doesn't call him the worse pet dog ever.

6,) Ask him how many times Inuyasha kicked his ass

7,) Kidnap Rin.

8,) Hold her ransom for a naked picture of him autographed by Inuyasha.

9,) Ask him if he's Virgin

10,) Ask him when he plans to confess his undying affection for Rin-Chan

11,) Ask him for naked photo's

12,) Ask him for his blessings to marry Rin.

13,) Tell him to get out his emo corner.

14,) Ask him if the reason he didn't make a move on Rin yet was because he is secretly gay.

15,) Ask him how old he is.

16,) Call him a pedophile

17,) Tell him that he should be arrested for trying to force Rin to engage in intercourse with him.

18,) Tell him Jaken is in love with Rin, and she hates him because he won't buy her a puppy.

19,) Get a puppy and name it Sesshomaru

20,) Bark at him.

21,) Ask him if he howls at full moons or turns into a werewolf

22,) Tell him he's the oldest virgin you know

23,) Ask him if the reason he's a virgin is because he's asexual or isn't packing.

24,) Ask Rin for her hand in marriage in front of him.

25,) Tickle him.

26,) Ask him if he has had his prostate checked.

27,) Ask him if he has fleas

28,) Ask him if he had all his shots

29,) Ask him how long he plans to remain virgin

30,) Ask him if he's a virgin because he can't get none or he's scared.

31,) Call him a transgender.

32,) Ask him if he wears makeup because he's a drag queen.

33,) Ask to borrow his eyes shadow and mascara.

34,) Call him Elf Ears.

35,) Ask him to count his nipples for gender reassurance.

36,) Ask him to sing with you.

37.) When he says No sing the most annoying song you know as loud as you can.

38,) Teach Jaken and Rin nursery rhymes. Be sure to tell them Sesshomaru loves them secretly, when he says stop or shut up it means sing louder, and he wants them to sing all day long.

39,) Ask him if it's crowded in Inuyasha's shadow.

40,) Ask him "While in heat how many legs has he humped and was one Rin's?"

41,) Ask him if he's house broken. (An: It means potty trained but for dogs)

42,) Ask him "Does da wittle doggy woggy want a biscuit?"

43,) Buy Rin a karaoke machine.

44,) Make comments about things that require two hands/arms. For Example, "Two Thumbs Up!" "Double High Five!"

45,) Point at him and laugh for no reason at all.

46,) Ask him when was the last time he had a bath because he smells like Naraku's ass.

47,) Give him a wooden arm and hook then yell "YOU'LL NEVER GET PETER PAN CAPTIN HOOK." Be sure to yell it in his face and spray it not say it.

48,) Confess your undying affection to him dressed as Jaken or Kaugra for best effects as Rin make sure you say it in a teasing manner. Something along the lines of "Oh my darling Sesshy-Kun, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. My dearest Fluffy-Kun, Let's get married and have lots, and lots of babies!"

49,) Follow him chanting "Team Inuyasha" while wearing a shirt stating "Down with Sesshy!"

50,) Give him a Team Inuyasha shirt make sure it has Inuyasha's face on it.

51,) Draw on his face if or when he is sleep write something along the lines of "Inuyasha is better."

52,) Give Rin a matching "Team Inuyasha" shirt

53,) Tell him the dog catcher will take him to the pound without a collar and leash

54,) Buy him a bright pick collar with "Fluffy-Kun" engraved on it.

55,) Buy him a pink leash that's decorated with glitter, hearts, suns, or stars

56,) Buy him SpongeBob Tighty-Whiteys or Dora panties

57,) Buy him diapers. Say it's for his accidents

58,) Buy Rin a pet Cat, tell her to name it Sesshy, Fluffy, Sesshomaru Jr., or Sesshomaru#2.

59,) Sell his virginity on eBay

60,) Release wild rabid squirrels near him while he is a sleep for enhanced effects put peanut butter of him.

61,) Shave his head

62,) Replace his shampoo/soap with pink dye or poor blue dye in his bath.

63,) Force him to allow Rin to give him a make over

64,) Ask him to bear your children Miroku style

65,) Set up a wedding. Make the bride Jaken but, lie and say its Rin. Then laugh as he realizes that he married a guy.

Now…..RUN LIKE A BITCH!

AN: I hope ya enjoyed it! Review! Check out my YouTube videos my name is Daydun123/Super Pan-Chan. Whose team are you on? Sesshomaru's? Or Inuyasha's? PM me or tell me in a review I'll be keeping count I'm curious to know if I'm the only one who favors Inuyasha. Oh yeah **BONUS WAY:** Give him Inuyasha brand condoms and say it's for when you grow some balls. (And yes, they have those. Protection, You know the power of that sword)


End file.
